


Your Teddy Bear

by cupidsbow



Category: Paddington (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fanvids, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: Warning: Brief flashing lights.
Relationships: Paddington & Aunt Lucy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Your Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagwriter78/gifts).



> Warning: Brief flashing lights.

**Password = paddington**

.


End file.
